


Những tấm bia

by kakukala



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukala/pseuds/kakukala





	Những tấm bia

**Họ chôn cất cho người bảo vệ nhẫn Mây.**

Thật hiếm hoi khi Mammon đồng ý bỏ tiền ra để làm một đống nhẫn, càng hiếm hoi hơn khi đột nhiên Xanxus lại đặt lão già Talbot thêm một chiếc nhẫn nữa mà không hề quyết định xem ai sẽ là người đeo nó. Những người còn lại nghĩ rằng đó chỉ là một phút bốc đồng của Boss. Chiếc nhẫn nghiễm nhiên trở thành đồ trang trí cho bàn làm việc ngổn ngang của Xanxus, và nó nằm yên ở đấy suốt sáu tháng trước khi Xanxus trao nó cho một kẻ lạ hoắc, kĩ năng còn cách đẳng cấp Varia rất xa, một kẻ không ai trong số những người top trên nhớ mặt – ngoại trừ Squalo. Không ai hiểu tại sao một viên thông tin liên lạc lại được giao một chiếc nhẫn có cùng đẳng cấp với những người mạnh nhất, nhưng ai cũng hiểu vì sao họ chôn cất hắn.

Thật đáng thương, hắn chỉ mới mang cái nhẫn đó hai ngày.

**Họ chôn cất cho người bảo vệ nhẫn Mặt Trời.**

Lussuria được chôn cất vào một ngày nắng đẹp rực rỡ. Gã chưa bao giờ là một mặt trời đúng nghĩa, đặc điểm duy nhất mà mọi người có thể đồng thuận cho gã giữ nhận mặt trời là vì xét về chiến đấu tay đôi không ai ở Varia mạnh hơn gã. Dẫu vậy, gã đã giữ danh xưng mặt trời đó suốt ba mươi năm, mặt trời của một tổ chức tồn tại trong bóng tối. Mặt trời của thời khắc đêm tàn và ngày chưa lên. Những nhóm người thuộc tổ của hắn khóc ròng để tiễn đưa hắn, những người giữa nhẫn khác lần lượt nối bước nhau, thả cành hoa huệ tây xuống nấm mồ người đồng đội, tiếng nấc như nghẹn lại. Tất cả mọi người đều nhớ rất kĩ, thậm chí là sau hơn hai mươi năm kể từ ngày ra đi, những người nhìn thấy thời khắc cuối cùng của hắn vẫn mỉm cười:

“Kể cả khi biết mình sẽ chết, ngài ấy vẫn cười một cách khả ố.”

Xanxus đặt cho gã một tấm bia tức cười: “Người mẹ tự phong và được phong của thế hệ Varia rực rỡ nhất.”

Gã có thể không phải là một mặt trời rực rỡ buổi ban trưa nhưng gã vẫn mang đến cho mọi người một sự ấm áp.

**Họ chôn cất cho người giữ nhẫn Sấm Sét.**

Bất ngờ làm sao khi Leviathan lại ra đi quá sớm, chẵn ba mươi hai ngày sau đám tang của Lussuria, họ làm đám tang cho hắn. Chết trong lúc bảo vệ Boss, đúng như con người hắn. Trung thành một cách ngu ngốc. Gã ngốc đó tới tận lúc chết vẫn lẩm bẩm: “Boss hãy khen tôi đi”. Nếu là thường lệ, Squalo sẽ cười phá lên, rồi Mammon hay Bell hay Fran sẽ bắt đầu bảo hẳn dở hơi. Nhưng giờ họ không nói được, nửa thân dưới của hắn bị thổi bay trong vụ đánh bom ám sát. Hắn không thể thấy sự bối rối của đồng đội, trước mắt hắn chỉ còn lại ảo giác, những hình ảnh mờ ảo của một giấc mơ xa xôi nào đó, từ những ngày hắn còn trẻ, từ trước khi “Cái Nôi” diễn ra. Gã lẩm bẩm lời cầu xin cho tới tận lúc chết. Xanxus vuốt mắt cho gã.

“Rác rưởi.” – Đó là lời cuối cùng mà Xanxus nói với Leviathan.

Bell, Mammon, Squalo đều hiểu, boss sẽ chờ Leviathan quay lại, dù cho đó là không bao giờ.

**Họ chôn cất cho Squalo.**

Sau hơn bốn mươi năm cống hiến, gã ra đi vì lao lực ở tuổi gần bảy mươi. Một tháng trước, gã đã giao lại nhẫn Mưa cho Xanxus, lập một danh sách những người có thể kế thừa vị trí của gã, cũng như vị trí của Lussuria. Gã vẫn làm việc trong lúc chờ Xanxus chọn người, nhưng Boss của gã không hề đã động gì đến chuyện đó. Nhẫn của gã vẫn ở trong phòng Xanxus, ngay trên bàn làm việc, chung với ba chiếc nhẫn chưa có chủ kia. Gã từng là người lau chùi cho chúng, sau khi gã đi, Xanxus cũng không để ai chạm đến chiếc nhẫn đó. Bản danh sách gã đưa, Xanxus cũng chưa từng đốt đi, hắn xếp chúng vào trong ngăn tủ, một tập hồ sơ dày hơn hai mươi trang.

Lần đầu tiên Xanxus đến dự đám tang một người, lần đầu tiên hắn đọc điếu thư.

“Rác rưởi!” – Gã mở đầu bài điếu văn như vậy, và kết thúc ngay sau đó – “Ta còn tưởng cả đời sẽ bị giọng nói khó nghe của ngươi làm nhức tai”.

Bia mộ của Squalo chỉ đề tên của gã, cho tới tận ngày Xanxus chết người ta vẫn luôn thấy nó luôn được lau chùi sạch sẽ.

**Người bảo vệ nhẫn Bão chôn cất cho Sếp Tổng của Varia.**

Belphegor chẳng thể làm gì ngoài đặt mộ phần của Xanxus ở ngay bên cạnh mộ của Squalo, trong cùng khuôn viên với Lussuria và Leviathan. Belphegor luôn nhớ về Boss mình là môt con dã thú, từ cách ăn nói đến cách ứng xử, dường như ngoại trừ việc đi bằng hai chân ra thì Xanxus chả có điểm nào khác Bester – con thú hoang dã trong hộp vũ khí. Belphegor siết chặt miếng băng đội trưởng trên tay mình, giờ đây cả chính gã là người duy nhất còn sót lại của nhóm top trên, gã phải giải quyết mớ bòng bong Xanxus để lại. Ngay cả siêu trực giác của tên nhãi con kia cũng không thể nào hiểu được tại sao Xanxus thà nằm trong tình trạng thiếu hụt nhân lực nhưng không bao giờ tìm bất kì ai thay thế trong suốt thời gian đương nhiệm của mình. Thậm chí kể cả khi gã trao lại băng đội trưởng cho Belphegor, Xanxus vẫn chưa từng nghĩ đến chuyện thay thế bất kì một ai. Xanxus đã làm việc cho tới tận lúc chết, gã chết trong giấc ngủ ngắn trước khi bắt đầu một ngày làm việc. Belphegor còn nhớ rất kĩ trước lúc ngủ, Xanxus vẫn còn gọi điện cho tên nhãi Đệ Thập.

Tên nhóc cá ngừ đó đọc điếu văn tiễn đưa Xanxus, hắn đặt vào tay Xanxus cây gậy của Đệ Cửu: “Dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, anh vẫn luôn là một thành viên trong gia đình, là đứa con trai mà Đệ Cửu rất đỗi tự hào.”

Belphegor khịt mũi, gã đã để vương miện vàng của mình trong túi áo của Xanxus, và không đồng ý bất kì sự thay đổi trang phục nào cả.

Chỉ duy nhất một thứ trang phục phù hợp với Xanxus: Đồng phục của Varia.

**Boss của Varia đến dự đám tang một người lạ.**

Belphegorđến dự một đám tang ở miền nam nước Ý. Không ai biết tại sao gã có thể bất cẩn như thế.

“Con có muốn giữ nhẫn Sương Mù của Varia không?”

Belphegor đã hỏi đứa trẻ đó như thế, đứa trẻ trước mặt anh giống Mammon quá đổi, và gã nhớ tên tham tiền đó da diết. Sau cái chết của Leviathan, Mammon xuất giá và chưa bao giờ xuất hiện trở lại. Belphegor chẳng hề biết gì, mãi cho đến thấy trong hòm thư cá nhân của Xanxus vẫn luôn có thông tin mật báo về cuộc sống của Mammon. Boss của họ chưa bao giờ quên sự hy sinh của Mammon cho sự nghiệp của Varia, và chưa một lần nào Xanxus đòi lại chiếc nhẫn Sương Mù ấy.

**Mọi người đến thăm Hoàng Tử.**

Gã nghĩ hưu sớm, có một tuổi già an lành ở một hòn đảo xa xôi. Mỗi ngày đều tỉ mẫm tự mình lau qua những khung hình: Boss ngủ có bong bóng ở mũi, Squalo cáu điên vì quá nhiều việc, Lussuria khoe bộ trang phục mới có mày như lông chim khổng tước, tám thanh kiếm nhìn như cái bồn tắm trên lưng Levi, ảnh cưới của Mammon, ảnh tất cả mọi người chụp chung với người giữ nhẫn Mây,… Gã lướt ngang qua tất cả khung hình trước khi bước ra vườn.

Gã nhìn thấy mặt trời xuống biển hơn hai phần ba, những tia sáng vừa đỏ vừa tím trải rộng trên bầu trời xanh sắc lam, mọi người đang ngồi trên băng ghế sơn trắng ngắm hoàng hôn. Gã thấy mình như trẻ lại, da không còn nhăn, cũng không có những chấm đồi mồi, gã đang mặc cái áo sọc ngang mà thời trẻ gã rất thích, Belphegor bước nhanh đến chỗ băng ghế, gã cười, hệt như những ngày còn trẻ, vương miện của gã được đặt trên mái tóc vàng ươm. Gã ngồi xuống chỗ cửa mình, đợi nắng tà chiếu xuyên qua người.

**Mọi người sẽ tiễn đưa Belphegor.**


End file.
